The present disclosure is related with an image forming apparatus and an image formation method having a toner saving mode.
Some of typical image forming apparatuses have a toner saving mode that reduces toner consumption. For example, in a typical technology, when remaining toner amount decreases, a print font is changed into an outline font, only a border line of a character is printed, and toner consumption is reduced.